1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an amount of adsorbed carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and a method of fabricating a CNT device and, more particularly, to a method of uniformly controlling an amount of CNTs in each CNT device by adsorbing CNTs and then removing a required amount of the adsorbed CNTs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The most interesting electrical property of nanomaterials such as CNTs, in particular, CNTs, is a higher electron mobility than that of single crystal silicon at room temperature. Due to this property, CNT have high applicability to electronic devices such as a field effect transistor (FET), and due to a high ratio of surface area to volume, have very high applicability to chemical sensors and biosensors. However, absence of mass fabrication techniques for manufacturing a structure in which a specific amount of CNTs is arranged in a specific direction at a specific position is currently the largest obstacle to commercializing CNT devices. Also, to fabricate a thin film transistor (TFT) or FET on various substrate materials without exposing a device substrate to a high-temperature process, solution processing techniques for adsorbing grown CNTs onto a substrate need to be further developed instead of existing chemical vapor deposition growth methods.
To solve these problems, research has been carried out on an FET device that utilizes a random CNT network as a channel as disclosed in Reference 1 below.